


Zboczenie zawodowe

by Etincelle



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: A właściwie to półtora, Ale leciutki i bardziej w domyśle, Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Humor, Lekka głupotka, M/M, Polska akcja na Mirriel, Romance, Skumbrie w tomacie, Slash, Też bardziej w domyśle, Waldemar ma... karę, otp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Waldemar Batura zawsze mnie zaskakiwał.— Co tym razem? — rzuciłem, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to zrobił — znowu! — a jednak jego zbyt niewinne spojrzenie w połączeniu z nerwowym przestępowaniem z nogi na nogę nie pozostawiało wątpliwości.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Nukaone** zbetowała to tak jakby. Nie pytajcie, co to znaczy.  
>  Inspirowane promptem **die Otter** : _Tam, gdzie rządzą moje żądze, tam, niestety, ja nie rządzę_ \- Jan Izydor Sztaudynger

Waldemar Batura zawsze mnie zaskakiwał.  
— Co tym razem? — rzuciłem, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to zrobił — znowu! — a jednak jego zbyt niewinne spojrzenie w połączeniu z nerwowym przestępowaniem z nogi na nogę nie pozostawiało wątpliwości.  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytał z przesadną galanterią.  
— Kieszenie — burknąłem. — Opróżnij. Już!  
Westchnięcie. Przewrócenie oczami. Irytacja na pokaz.  
— Waldek. Na-ty-chmiast.  
Prychnął, ale posłusznie — choć z wyraźnym ociąganiem — wypełnił polecenie. Na stole wylądowały trzy starannie złożone kartki pokryte dziecięcymi rysunkami, kilka nieco zgniecionych zwierzątek z ciastoliny oraz kasztanowy ludzik z główką z żołędzia, która ledwo trzymała się na nadłamanej zapałce.  
Jęknąłem w duchu. Tak, Waldemar Batura wciąż potrafił mnie zaskoczyć. Najgorsze, że nawet nie chodziło o to, jak kończyły się jego przymusowe prace społeczne w szpitalu dziecięcym. Nie, byłem głupi, spodziewając się po nim czegokolwiek innego, nawet jeżeli regularnie musiał przebierać się w strój klauna.  
Jęknąłem, bo bycie zaskakiwanym wciąż mi się podobało.


End file.
